


Legend in the Flesh

by esm3rald



Category: Merlin (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Over between 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Merlin', F/M, Romance, Set in TVD Universe, The Vampire Diaries Season3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katherine and Jeremy entered in the 'Pickett' crypt to awake Mikael, they unintentionally wake up someone else first, someone more than one thousands years old: the Lady Morgana Pendragon of Camelot.</p><p>When Morgana loses the throne, after finally being able to become Queen, she flees the castle with a dying Morgause in her arms. Morgause tells her that as long as Arthur is alive, she won't ever be able to become and stay Queen of Camelot but that killing him is more difficult than either of them had anticipated. Morgause is dying so she won't be able to help her sister. But she can still do something for Morgana. There is a spell that can put her in a deep sleep and preserve her body so that she can wake up only when what she desires most can become possible. At that point, Morgana won't need to kill Arthur herself, time will do it for her. Once woken up, she will finally be able to take what's rightfully hers with no Arthur getting in the way. Unfortunately Morgana wakes up much farther in time that she was anticipating and in a different Continent entirely. So now the question is, what is it that she desires the most and that she can obtained there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy idea I had while watching some Morgana/Damon videos on YouTube. Since these two characters have always fascinated me, I thought, why not try to write a fiction about them, together? So, here I am. I really hope you like it. This is just the prologue. If enough people like the idea, I'll continue writing the story, otherwise I'll abandon the idea because I have already started a lot of stories. Tell me what you think and if it's worth it.
> 
> The Vampire Diaries/Merlin Cross-Over. TVD Season 3, episode 5 'The Reckoning', ending scene between Katherine and Jeremy. Merlin after season3 finale - but Morgana is already a High Priestess by the end of season3 -.
> 
> Pairing: Damon/Morgana. A little Damon/Elena and Morgana/Elijah probably too, but just a little because I'm not a fan of love triangles. However, since Damon is definately in love with Elena at this point, it will be really weird for him to suddenly fall in love with someone else. So, yes, a little Delena is necessary and Morgana needs to have another love interest in the meantime. Hope it's okay for you. The rest of the couples are canon.
> 
> I created a trailer for this story, this is the link to watch the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVM9EkYQmCI

****

**Prologue**

**A Cemetery in Charlotte, North Carolina.**

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine immediately asked him as soon as they arrived in front of the crypt they were looking for. It was not different from all the other crypts in the cemetery and Jeremy wondered why someone would choose this particular one. Jeremy refrained from rolling his eyes at Katherine's paranoia and answered her question.

"This is the place." He said, while looking through the bars of the crypt's door. He could see only a tomb in the centre of the crypt even if he thought there was another one behind, but he couldn't be sure. "It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte." He explained to Katherine while they made their way inside. "She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties."

They looked around once inside and as soon as they notice the tomb in front of them, they went closer to it as one. They didn't see the one against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

The tomb in front of them was pristine white and seemed strangely old, with carvings all over it. Jeremy's instincts were screaming at him that there was something wrong with this picture. After all, the tomb they were supposed to be looking for, should be no more than two decades old. This one seemed centuries old.

But before he could warn Katherine of this fact, she moved the lid of the tomb with her vampire strength and looked inside. Jeremy looked too and widened his eyes.

"Hum, I don't think this is Mikael. Unless Mikael is a beautiful, raven-haired woman dressed in medieval clothes." Jeremy couldn't help but comment, his tone heavy with sarcasm. Katherine turned to glare at him.

"Obviously. But if he's not in this tomb, then where is he?" She started to look around frantically and finally noticed the other tomb present in the crypt. She walked up to it but Jeremy couldn't move from his position. He was stacked, staring in wonder at the figure in front of him.

How was it possible that she was so well preserved? It was obvious that she had died a long time ago but her body appeared untouched by time, like she had died just a few minutes before.

"Ah, here he is." Katherine exclaimed aloud. Jeremy barely spared her a look before turning his gaze once again towards the tomb in front of him.

This time, though, he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. While before the carvings in the tomb had been completely unintelligible, now they were written in perfectly understandable English.

The writing said: " _Here lies_   _Lady Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot,_ _High Priestess of the Triple Goddess_ _,_ _daughter of King Uther Pendragon and sister of King Arthur Pendragon. May one day return to us and continue what she has started_ ".

Jeremy widened his eyes and called out to Katherine in a frantic voice: "Katherine!" Katherine didn't even turn around, too intent to awake Mikael who seemed completely unresponsive besides his wide open eyes.

"Katherine!" He tried again. Katherine turned around to glare at him before asking in an obviously irritated voice. "What is it little Gilbert? Can't you see that I'm a little busy right now, trying to wake up Mikael. You know, our only chance of survival against Klaus." She finished sarcastically.

"You need to come here right now." Jeremy said, ignoring her words. Katherine sighed in annoyance but did as she was told. Jeremy didn't say anything else. He just indicated with his hand the writings of the tomb.

Now, there wasn't a lot that surprised Katherine Pierce, but this was definitely something that even her wasn't expecting.

"Morgana Pendragon?" She asked in a whisper. "That Morgana? The Morgana of the Arthurian legends? The Evil Witch? King Arthur's half-sister/lover/sworn enemy?"

"It seems so." Jeremy replied, stunned as much as she was.

Katherine began to laugh at that. "Who's going to tell Damon now?"

Jeremy wondered the same thing. Then with a sigh, he picked up the phone and called him. Damon answered as the third ring. " _Please, tell me you found him. Because I just finished telling Klaus that we knew where his Dear Daddy was and I would really like that to be true or we're totally screwed._ "

Jeremy breathed deeply and looked at Katherine one more time before answering Damon's question. "Yes, we found him. And we found something else too. You better come here as fast as you can."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Now, Damon, don't freak out." Jeremy exclaimed as soon he saw Damon crossing the cemetery ground until he arrived in front of the crypt where Jeremy was standing. "And don't kill me. Again" He amended a second later.

Damon rolled his eyes at him before asking him, obviously irritated. "What is so important that I had to come here in person? You couldn't have told me on the phone?"

"No, there's something you need to see." Jeremy breathed deeply before turning around, expecting Damon to follow, which he did.

"Where's Katherine?" Damon asked him, almost as an afterthought.

"Trying to wake up Mikael. But it doesn't seem to be working very well."

Once inside the crypt, Jeremy stopped and pointed out to the white tomb in front of them. Katherine didn't even turn around in their direction, too busy waving a mouse in front of Mikael like it was a delicacy. Jeremy grimaced in disgust and turned around to see Damon's reaction.

"What? You brought me here to show me a tomb?" Damon asked, not understanding.

"Look closer." Damon stared then at the writings that had probably appeared in front of his eyes right in that moment, like they had done with Jeremy. Jeremy didn't need to reread them, he had the words memorized by now.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon exclaimed aloud, then turned towards Jeremy and glared at him. "You did not just wake up probably the most powerful witch that ever lived, not to say the evilest one. Please, tell me you didn't! Tell me I'm imagining it."

"Wake up? What do you mean wake up? She's not awake, she's dead." Jeremy asked back at him, confused.

"She's not dead. She's just sleeping. And not for long. Her heart is beating faster than it was a moment before. It won't be long now until she's completely awake. And then we will probably be dead. Like we didn't have enough things to worry about already with Klaus after our blood." Damon ranted. Jeremy had never seen him like that. Usually he was so reckless in the face of danger, going on one sarcastic comment at a time. But now, he seemed genuinely worried, and even scared. Jeremy thought he had something to do with his humanity-less brother. The entire situation was probably taking a toll on him.

"So, what do we do? Wait until she wakes up? Run as fast as we can?" Jeremy asked in response to Damon's words.

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of one single witch." Katherine intervened in the conversation.

"Except that she's not a common witch, is she? She's the infamous Morgana Le Fay!" Jeremy replied back before Damon could.

"Is that what they're calling me now?" A feminine voice with an Irish accent asked from behind them. Jeremy turned around so fast that he heard his neck snapping.

Morgana Pendragon was now sitting up, her waist visible, encased in a white dress, while her legs were still inside the tomb she was resting just a few minutes ago.

He sucked in a breath because, no matter how scared he was in that moment, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Now that she was awake, she had gained back a little of her color but her skin was still as white as snow in contrast to her wavy black hair and light green eyes.

The Lady Morgana smirked when she noticed his gaze before turning her eyes towards Damon. He saw her eyeing him appreciatively and Damon doing the same thing to her, even if his stance was tense and ready to attack if the need arise. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the scene but didn't say anything.

"Would you mind helping me get out of this coffin?" She asked Damon in a voice as sweet as honey. "I assure you, cold hard stone is hardly comfortable."

Damon smirked at her before doing as she was asking, taking her hand in his and helping her stand up and climb out of the coffin.

Once she was standing properly in front of them, he realized that she wasn't overly tall, probably the same height as Elena and Katherine. He didn't know why but he was expecting her to be taller. Not that it mattered, what she didn't have in height, she sure made up for in presence alone. He could imagine her walking through a room and capturing the attention of everyone there.

He observed her while she gazed around, not saying a word. Her face was tense and her gaze was hard. Jeremy considered himself lucky that she wasn't attacking them.

"Who are you?" She asked in the end to the both of them. "And what is this place? Where I am?"

"You don't have cemeteries in Camelot?" A sarcastic voice asked from behind them. Katherine, of course. She just needed to provoke her, did she?

Morgana looked at the female vampire with an haughty look, raising her eyebrow. "I'm sorry but I don't think I gave you leave to speak to me, did I?" At those words Katherine seemed to snap. Her face changed and her fangs came out. Morgana looked surprised at that, but not particularly scared. She simply rolled her eyes before moving her hand in a strangling motion, her eyes turning gold. A second later Katherine fell to the floor, her neck obviously snapped.

Jeremy gulped, afraid at this show of power and looked towards Damon. Damon appeared half-amused, probably because what had happened, had just happened to Katherine and he surely felt some satisfaction in that, while the other part of him was obviously worried. Morgana was obviously the most powerful witch that ever lived. Jeremy had never met one single witch that could put a vampire out of commission without uttering a single spell.

"So, where were we? Ah, yes. You were about to answer my questions." Morgana was smiling but her smile was as cold as her eyes.

"My name is Damon Salvatore." Damon intervened. "And this idiot here is Jeremy Gilbert. The one whose neck you just snapped is Katherine Pierce. And we are in a cemetery, in Charlotte, North Carolina. United States. And no, it's not close to Camelot at all. If Camelot still existed, it would be on the other side of the planet. But, I'm sorry to tell you, it does not. Your Camelot is gone."

At those words, a real flicker of emotion appeared in the witch's eyes. "What? What do you mean gone?" Her eyes turned gold once again and things around them started to shake, like under the effect of a slight earthquake.

Then she seemed to reign herself in and her eyes turned back to normal. "You obviously know who I am. And you know what Camelot is. How do you know all these things? And how much time has passed since my sleeping spell took place?"

"I think pretty much everybody in the world knows your name." Jeremy answered. "And King Arthur's name, and Merlin, and Guinevere, and Lancelot."

At some of those names Morgana's eyes turned as cold as ice but she didn't interrupted him. At the end of his speech, she asked him "Yes, but how?"

"You're the characters of a legend. The Arthurian legend to be exact. They wrote thousands of different versions of the same story. Oh, and you are the antagonist of the story if you're wondering." Damon answered with an impudent smirk.

"A legend? I don't understand. And why would Merlin or Gwen be part of this...legend?" She spat the word like it was poison.

"Well, in these stories Merlin is the most powerful wizard that ever lived, called also Emrys, and Arthur's advisor and great friend and...Gwen...I presume you mean Guinevere, is King Arthur's wife and his queen." Jeremy explained patiently.

"What? Gwen, my servant, as the Queen? My dreams became true in the end then. And Merlin, that idiot, the most powerful wizard that ever lived?" Morgana seemed more and more enraged and Jeremy walked slightly away from her just in case.

Morgana obviously noticed because she glared towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you give me any reason to. I don't know what this...legend...says about me but I'm not completely heartless."

"They say that you're the most powerful witch that ever lived. Your power is only second to that of Merlin. Oh, and that you're evil and hell-bent on killing your half-brother Arthur and take the Throne of Camelot." Damon replied this time, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Morgana raised her eyebrow again but she didn't seem displeased this time. "This part is true at least. But it's not all the story." She stopped for a second, her eyes lost in reminiscences and then continued "You still didn't answer my other question however. How long have I been asleep? Your clothes...they are so strange..."

"It's the year 2010. So, a thousand years, give or take." Damon answered once again, his tone amused this time.

Morgana gasped and for a moment, the illusion of otherworldly she gave off disappeared. Then her face became blank once again and she nodded. "So, tell me if I understand correctly. Camelot is gone, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Uther, Gaius, Mordred...everyone I once knew, is gone?" It was difficult to understand from her tone if she was upset or not by this revelation.

"Yes." Damon simply answered. Morgana frowned deeply at that, her expression confused. "I don't understand. The sleeping spell should have woken me up when it was time for me to obtain what I desired most. And what I desire most is to become Queen of Camelot. Why am I awake now? When Camelot doesn't exist anymore"

"Maybe becoming queen is not what you desire most after all." Jeremy intervened hesitantly. Morgana turned in his direction to glare at him.

"I assure you, it is what I want most. What my father" She spat the title 'father' with such venom that Jeremy became scared once again that she was going to attack them after all. "took away from me when he didn't recognize me as his daughter. I want what is rightfully mine."

"Maybe then the spell didn't work as it was supposed to. You can never know with magic, totally unpredictable." Damon's tone was extremely sarcastic this time and Morgana's eyes turned gold once again. "Don't mock me. Do you realize what I could do to you without lifting a single finger? I could snap every bone in your body just by looking at you."

"Well, yes, you certainly could. But then I wouldn't offer you to stay at my house anymore and where would it leave you?" Jeremy turned surprised eyes at that. He certainly didn't expect Damon to offer the Lady Morgana to stay at his house.

"You're offering me to stay at your house?" Morgana looked at Damon confused, her eyes had somehow become warmer however.

"Yes. My house is big, many rooms. It's not a castle obviously. Not what you're used to, I'm sure. But big nonetheless. I can spare a bedroom for your use." Damon replied while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why would you do that? What do you want?" Morgana asked, immediately suspicious again.

"Well, I have to admit we could use a powerful witch on our side. Another one, actually. But Bonnie is not really at your level. But after all, who is? Anyway, we could use the help. We are in a bit of a predicament, you see. There's this hybrid guy, one thousand years old like you, who wants to kill us all." Damon continued, in the same nonchalant tone as before. Jeremy observed the scene in front of him with surprised eyes.

"A hybrid? What is a hybrid? And who is 'we'? You and...Jeremy? The girl I just killed?" Morgana asked, obviously curious despite herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that after all" She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh don't worry, Katherine is not dead." Damon replied with a wave of his hand.

"What do you mean, 'not dead'? I snapped her neck. She should be dead." Morgana protested immediately.

"Oh, if she were human, sure, she would be dead all right. But she's not so...Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I realized that she was not completely human seeing as how her face changed but...what is she then?" Morgana seemed more and more bewildered and if the situation was not so serious, Jeremy would have laughed as seeing the Lady Morgana so out of sort.

"She's a vampire" Damon hesitated a little before adding "As I am."

Morgana didn't seem more enlightened than before. "A vampire? What is it?"

"Now, not to quote Katherine or anything but...you don't have vampires in Camelot?" Damon asked, now surprised too.

"Maybe they didn't exist at the time. I mean, Klaus and Elijah are the Original Vampires and they are about one thousand years old so.." Jeremy put his two cent in.

"Hum, little Gilbert, you may be right. Anyway, to answer your question...my lady" Damon added with a smirk. "A vampire is an immortal creature who looks very similar to a human being but is undead and feeds on blood to survive, preferably human blood. We're stronger and faster than humans, and our senses and emotions are heightened too. We heal very quickly from every wound inflicted on us except for a stake through the heart that kill us. Snapping our neck incapacitate us for a few hours at the most, nothing more. The older the vampire, the strongest he or she is. To become a vampire you need to feed on vampire blood, die and then, once you wake up in transition, feed on human blood to complete the transformation. I've been a vampire for 150 years, give or take. Katherine here, on the other end, has been a vampire for 500 years."

Morgana looked really interested in what Damon was saying but also extremely full of questions. "And the hybrid you talked about?"

"His name is Klaus. He's one of the original vampires, the most powerful one because he's actually an hybrid, half-vampire, half-werewolf." Damon explained patiently. Jeremy was surprised that he hadn't lost his patience already, he seemed really intent on having Morgana on their side. Jeremy of course could understand that. With a witch so powerful to help them and Mikael too, now that they had found him, they could actually have a chance against Klaus, a real chance to kill him.

"Werewolf?" Morgana asked, her tone frustrated now. She didn't seem particularly pleased not knowing what was actually going on around her. Jeremy started to get scared again. The Lady Morgana was unpredictable to say the least.

"A person who's forced to transform every full moon into a wolf. It's an hereditary thing, passed from one parent to his or her child and it remains dormant until the person who has this particular gene kills somebody. This way this person becomes a werewolf. Klaus would be very dangerous without actually being part-werewolf because he's one thousand years old and there's apparently no way to kill him. But the worst thing is that a werewolf bite kills a vampire and the only cure for this is actually Klaus' blood."

Morgana appeared a little overwhelmed by all these information but continued asking questions nonetheless. "And why this Klaus is after you?"

"Really long story. I'll try to make it as brief as possible. When Klaus and his other siblings were turned into vampires, Klaus killed someone while feeding and this triggered his transformation into a werewolf. Considered too powerful, he was cursed so that he couldn't have access to his werewolf side. The only way to break this curse besides another bunch of other ingredients was the blood of the doppelganger." And with this he gestured towards Katherine's still unconscious body. "Katherine was still human when she met Klaus and Elijah but when she found out what they actually had in store for her, she turned herself into a vampire so she couldn't be used anymore to break the curse and then she run for the heels. She's been running ever since. Klaus killed her entire family for revenge. Five hundred years later another human doppelganger was born, Jeremy's sister. Klaus has broken the curse but we were able to keep Elena alive and human. Now Klaus wants to create his own personal hybrid army and to do that he needs Elena's blood. Katherine, since she wants Klaus dead as much as we do, has decided to help us. The reason why she's here now and not as far away from Klaus as possible is because we think we may actually have found a way to kill him. Jeremy and Katherine came here to find a vampire/vampire hunter that is apparently in possession of a weapon that can actually kill Klaus. He's been entombed by a witch in the nineties and Jeremy and Katherine came here to wake him up and convince him to help us kill Klaus. They certainly didn't expect to find  _you_  here too." Damon finished the long account of events with a smirk.

Morgana looked pensive now before asking yet another question "So, you want my help to kill this Klaus and in exchange you will actually help me getting used to this new world? You will teach me everything I need to know to be able to live here, in this time?"

Damon looked at her for a long minute before answering. "Yes. I'll help you in any way I can. But, a bit of advice, don't go running around showing that you are a witch. They may not burn you at the stake anymore but where we live, supernatural creatures are not really well accepted. Some people in town knows what I am and are okay with that so they will be okay with you too, but not everyone will be."

Morgana actually rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, Damon, thank you so much for such words of wisdom. I was able to hide who I was from Uther Pendragon when I still couldn't control my powers, I will be able to refrain from using my powers randomly and reveal my secret to anyone interested." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

Damon smirked, amused and a little impressed by her, before bowing his head towards her mockingly. "I'm deeply sorry for doubting you my lady!"

Morgana's lips twitched, like she was trying to suppress a smile and Jeremy felt awkward suddenly, looking at the scene in front of him, like he was intruding in a private moment. Damon wasn't actually flirting with Morgana Pendragon, was he? And wasn't he in love with his sister?

Jeremy decided that now was the moment to intervene and said "Maybe we should go now, return to Mystic Falls. We can leave Katherine here to try and wake up Mikael."

Damon looked at him with a nod before extending his hand in the direction of the crypt's exit. "Ladies first" he said towards Morgana. Morgana looked at him for a second before nodding. She collected the long dress she was wearing in her hands before leaving the crypt. Damon and Jeremy left the dark crypt soon after and Jeremy was able to actually see the first glimpse of a Lady Morgana bathed in sunlight. Her skin was still white but with the sunlight hitting it, she didn't look as sickly pale as she did inside the crypt. Her green eyes shone like emeralds and her dark hair were silky and shiny.

Jeremy was once again struck by her beauty and Damon didn't seem any less affected. Jeremy had seen Damon looking only at two people like that, with that particular expression on his face: the first was Katherine and the other was Elena. That Damon - still obviously in love with Elena - was looking at someone else - someone who  _wasn't_  Elena - like that, was pretty astonishing in and on itself.

Morgana herself was basking in the sunlight, a slight smile on her face that made her look more human and more beautiful at the same time. In that moment she didn't look like the most powerful witch that ever existed, someone who had spent the last one thousand years locked inside a box. She simply look like a girl who had finally found a place to call home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Damon parked in front of Elena's house and waited until Jeremy had gotten off the car before speeding away towards the boarding house. Morgana was still and quiet in the passenger seat, still too uncomfortable inside a moving car. Damon almost laughed when he remembered the expression on her face the first time she had seen the car or when she had climbed in it and he had revved the engine. Of course, it was rather normal for her since the only mode of transportation she knew were horses and carriages. Damon presumed he would feel the same way if he had woken up in this time after having fallen asleep in 1864. Still, it was pretty amusing since, well, it was Morgana Pendragon they were talking about here. He didn't have any difficulty remembering the way she had used her magic to stop Katherine from attacking her. Just a simple gesture of her hand and Katherine was on the ground with her neck snapped. It was because he knew exactly how powerful she was and how dangerous she could actually be that her reaction was so amusing.

A few minutes later Damon observed Morgana taking in the view of the Boarding House with a curious look. "So, what do you think?" He asked her and Morgana turned towards him with a smile. "I like it". Damon had to force himself to snap out of his slight daze at seeing her smile. He had thought he knew what 'beautiful' meant when he had seen Katherine for the first time - and Elena consequently - but Morgana's beauty was almost inhuman in its perfection. Like, when vampires turned, their physical appearance was enhanced like every other aspect of themselves, maybe the same thing had happened to her when she had come into her powers. Nobody could be so naturally beautiful.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Morgana agreed and together they crossed the threshold and were met with the sight of Stefan playing Twister with two girls.

"Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please." Stefan said and the girl called Alexandra offered her wrist to Stefan. Damon watched a little surprised and a little exasperated Stefan biting the girl's wrist and then turned towards Morgana to see her reaction. Morgana was looking disgusted at the scene before turning towards him with a raised eyebrow "So, this is your brother hum? I have to say I'm not particularly impressed." Damon had warned Morgana previously that Stefan would live with them at the Boarding House.

Stefan turned around at Morgana's words and greeted Damon with a smug smile.

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon merely said in response, looking at the two bodies plastered on the stairs.

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother."

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked rhetorically but Stefan merely smiled in answer. "These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Then turning his eyes towards Morgana he asked. "You brought breakfast Damon? You shouldn't have, as you can see I have everything I need right here." Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and Damon didn't need to guess what was going to happen next. Stefan screamed, holding his now broken arm in front of his chest. "Please keep talking." Morgana said sweetly. "I would love nothing more than break your other arm too."

Stefan healed a few seconds later and asked with a glare. "Who the hell are you?"

"This, little brother, is Morgana Pendragon" He answered with a smirk, waiting for Stefan to look at him in astonishment but he merely looked confusedly back at him. "Seriously Stefan? I thought you attended Harvard once upon a time. What did they teach you there? How to shape you hair? Morgana, the witch of the Arthurian Legend, knights of the round table, Merlin..any of this ring any bell?"

Stefan didn't seem convinced though. "Come on, who is she? It's not possible she's  _that_  Morgana."

"I assure you, I'm who Damon says I am. And I would be careful if I were you because I don't like you already and the people that I don't like tend to end up dead". Damon laughed at that and said to Stefan "Isn't she delightful? Morgana here has kindly accepted to help us in our quest to kill Klaus. So, like she said, I'll be extremely careful from now on." Then turning towards Morgana he said "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

They were about to go up the stairs when the door was suddenly opened and in came a blonde girl with bags on both hands.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, not even looking at the entrance where Stefan was perfectly visible.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked but he was ignored. Damon noticed Morgana looking at the scene with interest but not doing anything to interrupt what was going on in front of her.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." The blonde girl complained in a whiny voice, finally having noticed Stefan.

Stefan looked at her with disinterest. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

Damon, that had suddenly understood who she actually was, asked surprised "You're Klaus's sister?"

The girl turned towards him at the question. "Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?"

"You're not staying here." Stefan immediately said. Damon wanted to agree with his brother but he didn't say anything, even when Rebekah turned her gaze towards him to ask for his support.

At both brothers' refusal of hospitality, she shook her head. "Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She was about to go up the stairs when Morgana's voice stopped her.

"So, this girl is an original hum?" Morgana asked, after ten minutes of silence, now looking at Rebekah with curiosity.

"And who would you be?" Rebekah asked, looking at Morgana with surprise and suspicion.

"I'm Morgana. Nice to meet you" Morgana said with a smile that, if Damon didn't know any better, he would have thought was actually sincere. "I thought that since we will be living in the same house for the foreseeable future, I'll introduce myself."

"You're going to live here? Are you friends with the Salvatores then?" Rebekah seemed even more confused now.

"Only with Damon. He has been such a gentleman, offering me a room here since I don't have a place to stay at the moment." Morgana turned to look at Damon with an adoring look and Damon looked at her, confused too, before realizing that she was just acting.

"Oh, she's compelled. Now I get it. Well, then, see you guys later." Rebekah said, seemingly satisfied by the conclusion she had come up with.

"So, I guess she's staying here." Stefan said unnecessarily. Damon didn't bother looking at him. Instead she turned towards Morgana. "Come on, you need clothes too. I think Elena left some clothes here. You and her are pretty much the same size." Morgana followed him without saying anything, up the stairs and inside a room near his. "Wait here, I'll go find something for you to wear." Morgana nodded without looking at him, instead looking around herself curiously at the room she was standing in now.

Damon went to the room Elena had stayed a couple of times and searched through the wardrobe for something Morgana could wear and could feel adequately comfortable in. Maybe jeans were not the best choice. A dress perhaps? A few minutes later she found a short, white floral sleeveless dress that he thought would look great on her.

Suddenly, he heard the door downstairs opened and then closed and realized that Rebekah had just left the house. Perfect timing for him to call Elena.

"Hey." Elena answered at the third ring. "Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine."

"Yeah." Damon said, not convinced at all. "So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have two new housemates. One of them is actually Barbie Klaus"

"Rebekah?" Elena asked surprised "She's living with you now? Why?

Damon shrugged his shoulders even if Elena couldn't see him. "She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael."

"Hum. And your other houseguest? Is not Mikael is it?"

"Nope. Not Mikael. We did find him but we didn't have much luck in actually waking him. Katherine's still working on it."

"So who is it?" Elena's tone was one of obvious impatience. Damon smirked.

"That is a little bit complicated to explain. I'll tell you everything in person. It's better if you meet her with me there. I don't trust her not to hurt you. She's more than a little unpredictable."

"Her? Is she another vampire?"

"Nope. She's a witch. A very powerful witch. The most powerful witch you'll ever meet, probably." Damon replied cryptically.

"A witch? Someone more powerful than Bonnie?" Elena's tone turned skeptical.

"Someone more powerful than pretty much anyone. She'll help us get rid of Klaus."

"Why should she help us? Is she an old enemy of Klaus or something?"

"No. But I have something that she needs. So, we made a deal. Like I said , difficult to explain on the phone. Oh, and, she needs some clothes. I was hoping she could borrow some of yours in the meantime."

"Hum" Elena seemed extremely confused now. "Okay. And, what about Stefan? What is he up to?"

Damon grimaced a little at that. "Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair"

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. Tell me."

"Is that the bell?" Damon asked aloud, ignoring her words. "Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late." He hanged up before Elena could protest.

Damon shook his head. Elena was still convinced that she could handle Stefan like this, that she knew how Stefan really was but she had no idea. She was still completely in denial. Part of Damon just wanted to shake her and tell to open her eyes. The other part of him just wanted to protect her from further harm. Of course, when it came to Elena, the last part always won out in the end.

Damon returned to the room he had left Morgana in and found her still looking around the room curiously. He noticed her looking in particular at the television, in obvious puzzlement.

"Here" He said to get her attention "I found a dress for you". Damon handed it to her but Morgana didn't take it, looking alarmed at the length of it.

"But it's too short! Do girls wear this short those days?" She asked scandalized.

"Shorter even, sometimes. You'll get used to it. Put it on, I'm sure you would look amazing in it" He told her sincerely.

Morgana grinned that devious smirk at him, at his compliment but didn't comment further. She went to the bathroom to wear the dress and got out a few minutes later. Damon looked at her bare legs with appreciation. "Nice".

"Better be, since I have to go around dressed like this" Morgana merely replied.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone" Damon said, gesturing towards the still opened bedroom door.

"Who?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Jeremy's sister, and the person you'll help me protect from Klaus. Elena Gilbert" Damon explained. Morgana looked at him intently before commenting "How long have you been with her?"

Damon startled slightly at the question "We're not together. She's my brother's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend...I'm not really sure where they stand, really"

Morgana looked puzzled at his answer "But you are obviously in love with her. Why aren't you with her?"

"Because she's still in love with my brother. And it's complicated"

Morgana raised an eyebrow at that "She's in love with that idiot? That certainly doesn't help me have an high opinion of this Elena"

Damon smirked slightly but didn't say anything else. "Yeah, well. You can decide it yourself in a little while if you like her or not. Time to go, Morgana" Damon turned around to go out the door but Morgana's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you Damon, for helping me. I know that you aren't doing it out of the goodness of your heart but...thank you anyway".

Damon nodded his head in acknowledgment of her words but didn't turn around. He started walking out of the room and felt Morgana following behind.

He was really curious what Elena's reaction would be to Morgana's presence in Mystic Falls, or about Morgana's reaction to Elena for that matter.


End file.
